Three Little Words
by Dave-ck
Summary: He lifts his head, brushing his lips over her – feather light, barely there – until she lets out a groan. He's a master of this game. - PWP. One shot. No Spoilers.


**Notes:** This is an experiment twice over. Firstly, to see if I _could_ write this. Secondly, to see if the website is working since I've been having some trouble with it. I apologise in advance.

If you're not of age, please turn back now. If you're uncomfortable with plotless smut, shoo.

**Disclaimer:** Castle belongs to a genius greater than mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

**.**

**Three Little Words**

.

Kate's nails scratch against his scalp before her hand fists in his hair.

"Don't stop."

He lifts his head, brushing his lips over her – feather light, barely there – until she lets out a groan.

"Rick." Her voice is breathy, impatient.

Rick grins against her and he wonders if she can feel it before the hand in his hair tugs, impatient, but he's a master at this game. He flicks his tongue out once – twice – before he presses the flat of it against her. She writhes beneath him as he drags it up, wraps his lips around her and sucks. He growls in his throat as she bucks her hips and he keeps the pressure against her constant.

When her breath hitches in that familiar way he can tell that she's close.

Perfect.

Rick draws away and sits back on his knees. Her face is flushed, eyes hooded, and he grins.

"Castle…"

The frustration in her voice makes his grin widen as he crawls up the bed to lie next to her.

"You taste good on my lips," he tells her, running his tongue across his teeth.

A hand around his neck pulls him in for a searing kiss. "I swear to God, if you don't finish what you started, I'll kill you myself."

Rick brushes his hand down her front and lets his palm rest lightly over her. "You catch more flies with honey, Detective."

"Really, Rick? You can do better than that."

He draws a fingertip over her and Kate draws her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Yes, I can."

Kate lifts her hips, trying to increase the pressure, but he lets his hand rise with her, keeps his touch light.

He forces a casual lightness into his voice. "So, Kate…"

Her eyes flash dangerously. "You wouldn't dare."

He grins and lets his eyes flick up to meet hers. "Tell me."

"You've got to be kidding."

He presses his lips against the side of her neck. "Nope. C'mon, Kate, tell me."

"C'mon, Rick," Kate says, mimicking his tone. "Fuck me."

Rick's breath rushes out and his hips move of their own accord, pressing his hardness against her side.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he says once he's regained his control.

"Not as m-" Her words are lost as he slips a finger inside her.

"Three little words," he growls against her ear as he presses his palm against her and lets her grind her hips against him.

"You're a bastard."

"Nope, try again."

Kate sighs. "No way, Rick."

Rick withdraws his hand and flops backwards onto the bed. "Okay then."

"Are you serious?"

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

She looks frustrated and he can't hold back his smirk. "You know what I want to hear, Kate."

"This is blackmail."

"Think of it more like bribery."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Rick settles back into the mattress as he waits for her response. He knows she wont be able to resist him for long – of course she can't – and all he has to do is wait her out.

Kate's moan breaks through the silence and Rick's head whips around.

His eyes widen.

Her eyes are on him, her lip caught between her teeth, and she's-

Her hand is-

Rick's fingers twitch as his eyes dart back and forth between her face and her hand.

"Something you wanted, Castle?"

She moves her hips, lifting them to arch off the mattress and Rick's mouth goes dry.

"That's cheating," he says, when he finally finds his voice.

Kate's chuckle morphs into a moan and her eyelids flutter shut.

He's on her in an instant, then, lips and teeth and tongues clashing.

Her arms wrap around his neck as he settles himself between her legs. When she rocks her hips against his he can't remember why he'd stopped touching her in the first place.

One of her legs slides up to wrap around his hips as he sinks inside her and she's hot and wet and – _oh fuck_ – she squeezes around him.

He thrusts into her, deep and hard, and her teeth close around his ear.

"Faster," she urges, breath hot against his neck and his hips jerk, his movements becoming erratic.

He's close, but she is too, and her fingernails scratch down his back as she comes apart beneath him.

It drives him over the edge, drives him crazy, and then he's collapsed on top of her, spent.

He knows he's too heavy but her arms tighten around him as he moves to shift away.

Her teeth are on his neck and he yelps as she nips at his skin. "If you know what's good for you, you won't ever leave me hanging again."

Rick chuckles against her temple. "Yes ma'am."

Kate's hand is on his shoulder, pushing, and he lets her roll him, knowing she'll follow. He wraps his arms around her as she settles against his chest.

His heart rate slows and he listens as her breathing starts to even out.

He thinks she's asleep when she speaks. "Oh, and Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right."

He grins.


End file.
